1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to measuring gages for sheet metal, plate or bar type parts, and more particularly to a gage which is readily adjustable to permit measuring different parts in different ranges of size, and yet measure them with a high degree of precision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various gages for measuring outside dimensions of manufactured parts, are well known. Micrometer calipers are probably best known. There is some inconsistency in measurement resulting from their use. This is due to differences from one inspector to another, or in an individual inspector from one time to another, in the feel of tightness of the gage on the part during the taking of the measurement. Efforts to avoid these differences have resulted in the development of air gages. These are a bit cumbersome and expensive for certain uses, and generally result in high volume dedicated-measurement stationary applications. Another, more portable device, involves a dial indicator on a bar, with a pair of buttons on the bar opposite the dial indicator plunger, to cooperate with the plunger to provide a three point contact with the part being measured by the indicator. These are not readily adjustable to significantly different ranges of measurement. The present invention is directed to solving the problems associated with the prior art measuring devices.